Abby's Story
by Crazii Choco
Summary: A story told by Abby, Omi's former best friend, and how her life changes so dramatically all of a sudden.
1. Mine & Omi's story

It's weird when people drift apart, isn't it?

Like when you are really close to someone then all of a sudden you're both off doing your own stuff, meeting new people, and then you don't get the chance to talk to one another anymore. They change, you change, and you don't end up seeing them for another few years or so.

Quite a while back I was really close to a guy named Omi, but now I haven't spoken to him properly for about four years. We went to the same elementary school, always hung out at breaktimes and lunchtimes, and almost every day he came back to my house after school. We were like best buddies – and really he was the only true friend I had.

But something changed when we were in Grade 4 – one day he confessed to me that he was leaving my town and going to live somewhere else, much further away. I wasn't able to speak to him for a while – I didn't want to. He told me he was going to become a Xiaolin monk, and he had to, it was his destiny and his main mission in life. But why couldn't _I_ become a Xiaolin monk? Why couldn't _I_ go with him?

My silent treatment towards him just made things worse. I ignored him for a whole week after his announcement, even though he tried to talk to me and say he was sorry, I didn't answer back and kept my head down. When he eventually gave up speaking to me at all, that's when we began to drift apart.

And not long after that, that's when he moved. And I didn't get to say goodbye.


	2. Even Mother's Words Don't Help

"Abigail, are you alright? You're not eating your peas."

That's my mom. She always seems concerned about what I'm doing nowadays, that I don't get into too much trouble. _And_ she's always making sure I eat my greens…

I had to snap out of my reminiscing before she began lecturing me again.

"-Huh?" was my first response, my head suddenly jolting up so that I could look my mom in the eye for the first time since before we'd starting eating dinner. Whilst I'd been thinking I'd been poking my food and chasing it around the plate, but not actually eating any of it.

Mom frowned.

"..I mean, I am getting round to them, I was just waiting for them to cool down."

But mom was smarter than that (damnit.)

"-You're thinking about Omi again, aren't you?" she said.

This time I didn't say anything. I just put my head back down and finally began to eat. This was about the millionth time we'd discussed this, and I didn't really feel like talking much. Mom would just say what she had to say, every time we spoke about this, every time Omi came into the conversation. I pretend to understand, but no matter how many times she says it, it doesn't make things any better. It doesn't make my feelings towards Omi any different.

"Abigail, as I said before, _people move on_."


	3. Jemima Say What?

The next morning was the coldest of November yet – all the days before had been rather mild, nothing interesting though, nothing that would make you gasp and say "Oh my god, it's _freezing _today.." or in contrast, "Oh my god, it's so _HOT_ for November, right?"

But today I was hearing these quotes, and they went on in my ear just like I wrote them, coming from only one person who talks like that _constantly_… Jemima Jenson.

"_Oh my god_, I swear it was like, a _thousand_ degrees warmer than this yesterday!" she'd gabble, as we walked to school together. Yes, I know, I shouldn't have to put up with someone as annoying as her every single day, but it's not me who invites her along – it's herself, she just waltzes up to me at every opportunity and once she opens her mouth, believe me, you might never want to hear another word from a soul again…

I know I sound like I'm being harsh… especially since I'm the only friend she really has to talk to, but sometimes it just gets too much and I can't fit any words into the conversation myself. As we paced down the hard, frosted concrete sidewalk all I could do as she babbled about the weather was nod in silent agreement.

And then we reached the Middle School gates… she'd shut up soon, she normally did once the bell rang and it was time to go to class. Her conversation would just end with a final boring conclusion about whatever she'd been talking about previously, so I expected her to finish with just spilling her own opinions as to why it was so cold today.

"-Ah, I guess that's just American weather nowadays, right?" was what I thought was the tail-end of her talk, as she'd slowed down completely. But then something surprising happened.

She actually _paused_. Stopped talking, for a few seconds. But that wasn't the main surprise – when she opened it again, it was what came out that made me feel a bit.. sort of _weird._

"-Oh, did I tell ya I gotta boyfriend over the weekend?! His name's David!"

The bell rang, and I actually did have a chance, a chance for once to _say_ something in reply to this statement she'd just made, but I suddenly didn't know if I was in the mood for commenting on that.

"Well, see ya!" she said, and all I could do was mumble, "Yeah, see you later." Before we both turned around and made our way in opposite directions to one another, for class registration.

I felt slightly baffled, and for some reason, a bit sad. But why?? This was only Jemima Jenson, no big deal that she had someone special, and I didn't…


End file.
